


10 minutes

by RattyCatty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, regina is grumpy and horny (the best kind of regina), she loves everyone really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattyCatty/pseuds/RattyCatty
Summary: What is it with the Charmings and family dinners? Any excuse for one, Regina swears. Back from Hell? Family dinner. A month without any villains threatening the town’s safety? Family dinner. Neal said a new word? Family fucking dinner.or, Regina Mills loves her new-found family very much but sometimes a girl just wants to get fingerblasted by her gf in peace.





	10 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i promised swan queen and this has literally been in my documents since 2015/16 so swan queen you shall have. I'm having a clear-out, maybe i will actually finish some of the million unfinished fics i have had sitting around for 5 years???
> 
> just shameless smut, it's not deep. I'm cooking up some more emo wordy things but they might be a while so take this and be horny or happy hopefully :) feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> warnings: smut, swearing.

What is it with the Charmings and family dinners? Any excuse for one, Regina swears. Back from Hell? Family dinner. A month without any villains threatening the town’s safety? Family dinner. Neal said a new word? _Family fucking dinner._

It’s not all bad, Regina will (very reluctantly) admit; it’s nice to feel part of something. It’s nice to spend time with people she loves and who love her, and she very much appreciates how these meals are _family_ dinners now rather than _Charming family dinners plus Regina awkwardly tagging along._

However there’s only so much time one can spend around a new-born and his equally fussy mother, and Regina could do without the stress of cooking and preparing and perfecting.

She could do without these occasions occurring at the end of long days at the office when she hasn’t seen Emma all day.

Regina sighs wearily from where she’s perched on the edge of the bed and bends to slip on her heels.

At least the majority of the cooking is out of the way now.

(Emma had helped with that – she’d prepared the salad and helped chop things up because that’s about as far as her culinary skill goes, and then she’d got handsy which _hadn’t_ been so helpful. Especially not when there hadn’t been the time to finish the job.)

“Table’s set, and Henry’s finishing up his homework,” Emma announces as she enters the room. Her hands are shoved into her jean pockets, butch as ever. When her eyes settle on Regina (namely her _legs –_ bare and toned and holy _fuck)_ her jaw drops and her eyes darken several shades. “Holy…”

Regina smirks despite her stress, and crosses one leg over the other, taking it a bit slower than necessary just to rile Emma up a bit. Payback, maybe, for the way the Sheriff’s hands had roamed idly over her ass and breasts before pulling away completely.

Emma crosses the bedroom in a few steps, sitting down next to Regina and cupping the brunette’s jaw. “I hate when I can’t see you all day,” she murmurs and presses her lips against red ones. Her free hand settles on Regina’s bare knee, fingertips trailing lightly over the soft skin.

They separate after a moment, and Regina hums in agreement. “Stay tonight?”

“Sure,” the blonde agrees. Her thumb rubs over Regina’s cheek, and then she brings their lips together once more in a heated kiss that has them both gasping.

Emma’s stupid hand keeps inching up her thigh, slipping beneath the hem of her dress and pushing it ever so slowly higher.

“ _Emma,”_ Regina warns half-heartedly as the first flickers of anticipation settle in the pit of her belly. “Your parents will be here soon. Henry’s awake.”

“They’re always late these days. Neal and all,” Emma counteracts, kissing Regina again. “Henry’s busy on his laptop and won’t come out of his room until he absolutely has to. We have time.”

Regina groans softly and shuts her eyes. Emma makes a convincing argument, and the moment the words are out of her mouth, Regina has a hard time thinking of a good reason to stop. Fingertips absently graze the outside of her thigh. “You’ve got ten minutes,” she allows in one breath.

“I’ll make every minute count,” Emma promises with a cheeky glint in her eye.

“Make sure you do, Sheriff,” the brunette retorts with a grin. She shifts until her legs fall open, one knee propped up on the edge of the bed, and then leans in again.

The hand on her jaw falls away to join the other in pushing Regina’s dress up her thighs, and Emma caresses her sensitive inner thighs. Regina inhales a little sharper than normal and her legs part further.

Emma drinks in the sight of her lover for a moment – her tight, black dress, classy but sexy, pushed up to her hips in order to reveal red lace and olive skin.

The Sheriff runs her fingers absently over the lace and the heat of Regina’s sex. Regina swallows hard but maintains her composure, and it sends a thrill down Emma’s spine.

Game on.

The blonde presses harder against the material, rocking her fingers in a stationary circle over Regina’s most sensitive part. That gets her – makes her jolt slightly and buck into the touch. It doesn’t go unnoticed the way Regina’s fingers clutch the edge of the duvet.

“ _Emma,”_ Regina hisses. “Eight minutes.”

Emma just smirks. “I know.”

“If you don’t finish what you’ve started, I’m withholding sex for a month,” the older woman threatens. Her last word cracks in the middle when Emma’s fingers trace her length once again, the pressure increasing every time.

“You wouldn’t,” Emma tells her, teasing.

“I would,” Regina retorts. “I’m very good at getting myself off, Saviour.”

The blonde quirks an eyebrow, but it doesn’t work as well as it does when Regina does it. She hums in interest.

Regina rolls her eyes. “Seven minutes.”

Emma shakes her head. “Yes, Your Majesty,” she chuckles. Her head dips and she presses hot kisses down the column of Regina’s throat. Her fingers keep moving, and whilst Regina seems to be enjoying the touch, she’s gonna need some help here if she wants to keep her promise of making Regina come in ten minutes. The clock on the bedside table ticks, and yeah, that’s six minutes now.

Shutting her eyes, she holds out one free hand and wills her magic to work. A moment and a puff of silver smoke later, there’s a small length of cool metal in her hand.

Emma presses the button, and there’s a buzz as the vibrations start up, slow and gentle.

“Is that–” Regina gasps, the rest of her words lost as the vibrator makes contact with her damp underwear. Her head tips back in bliss and this rumbling groan erupts from deep in her chest. All composure is out of the window now, and Regina’s hips rise up to meet the toy that buzzes persistently against her clit.

Emma watches, enraptured, as a darkened spot appears on the crimson lace, expanding as Regina grows increasingly wet.

“More,” Regina whimpers, spreading her legs wider.

The Sheriff obeys, turning the vibrations up a notch. She moves the vibrator away from Regina’s clit, down over her labia and pausing at her entrance. Emma presses the tip inside as far as the barrier of lace will allow, and Regina moans huskily.

“Fuck, Emma,” she whimpers, biting down on her lower lip. “I need you inside.”

Emma glances at the clock. Three minutes.

Regina grasps her hand before she makes her next move, and guides it to the waistband of her panties, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Their linked hands slip under the lace together, and Emma allows herself to be shown how Regina wants her to rub her clit even though she knows.

Their fingers slip through warm wetness together, trail over Regina’s clit in sync, and the doubled sensation makes Regina work her jaw. Emma watches as her lover then parts her lips ever so slightly, breathing irregular as ever, and pushes their joined hands lower until they’re knocking the vibrator out of the way and Emma is guided inside.

When Emma’s finger dips inside Regina’s hot entrance and caresses tight muscles, Regina’s hips jolt into the touch. She lets slip a loud whimper as the sheriff pushes further inside with little resistance, apparently forgetting their son just down the corridor.

Maybe he’s wearing headphones. Hopefully.

Either way, it’s too late to worry because damp fingers slip down to grasp Emma’s wrist and make sure she does more than just tease.

Regina adjusts herself to get a better angle, and then begins to push back against the blonde’s fingers, rolling her hips lustily. With her free hand, the older woman reaches down to touch her clit, idly trailing over it at first and then rubbing more purposeful circles over it, each one a little faster and harder than the last. It’s not enough, though, and a minute later, Regina is saying breathily, “Emma, the–”

She nods her head towards the abandoned vibrator in Emma’s other hand, tongue-tied. Regina’s no prude (she’s more into dirty talk than she’ll ever admit) but she tends to lose her words when she’s close to coming.

And with Emma’s fingers – two now – working in and out of her whilst she touches herself, she definitely is.

“The vibrator,” she manages in a strangled voice.

Emma’s lips quirk up in amusement, and she allows herself a minute more of watching Regina fuck herself like this. The clock is still ticking though, and she can’t have long left, so a moment later she has Regina’s soaked panties pulled down to her knees and the toy nuzzled against her clit once more, buzzing steadily.

Anyone would think Regina wasn’t a swearer; she never swears in front of Henry, or at the office, or in casual conversation. They couldn’t be farther from the truth as the brunette drops her head back and swallows. Strained, pleasured whimpers of ‘oh fuck’ and ‘god yes’ and other unidentifiable but crude-sounding words fall from her tongue as her hips buck with renewed intensity.

Emma glances at the clock.

Twenty seconds left.

Just for fun, she ramps up the vibrations and switches up her route over the bundle of nerves.

And god yeah, fun indeed.

The increased intensity and the dishabille has Regina crying out, loud and broken. She kneels up, almost losing her balance thanks to the panties around her knees, and knots her sticky fingers in blonde hair as she shouts Emma’s name. Her other hand tightens painfully around Emma’s wrist, nails digging into delicate cream skin, and her hips keep moving until they stop and her whole body tenses.

A single, harsh exhale exits her body and she tightens impossibly around Emma’s fingers, and then she’s relaxing and warmth is spilling over Emma’s fingers. Regina’s thighs tremble and the brunette clutches her lover until she’s recovered enough to collect herself.

With a sound of discomfort, Regina shifts back, away from the still-buzzing vibrator. She’s too over-stimulated, and the purr of the toy is now painful against her sensitive body.

Eyes hooded, Regina glances at the clock. “You went over by half a minute,” she murmurs, always having to have the last word, and Emma snorts.

“Shut up, I did fine,” she retorts playfully. “I made you come within the time limit _and_ it was a long orgasm.”

Regina just rolls her eyes and shoves lightly at her lover’s arm. Standing on wobbly legs, she pulls her underwear back up and runs a hand through her hair.

Emma does the same to her own hair, and winces as she hits a knot. “I’m gonna need a shower unless you want me smelling of sex on family night.”

The brunette cringes in apology, and then states, “I’ll wash your hair.”

And when they come down twenty minutes late to find Henry let Snow and Charming in, hair damp and both feeling fully sated, they’re met with three looks that are equal amounts knowing and wishing they didn’t.

No one says anything about it until after dinner when they’re washing the dishes and Henry nudges Emma’s side with his sharp elbow. She yelps and complains, but he steamrolls on with a sly yet embarrassed, “Y’know, if you’re gonna try to be secretive about doing _stuff_ with mom, you’re gonna have to try a lot harder.”

Emma does a very accurate impression of a goldfish, and behind them, Regina freezes and scrunches up her face in distaste.

When Henry saunters out of the kitchen to where his grandparents are watching some tacky family film on TV, Regina drops her head onto Emma’s shoulder and just groans.


End file.
